


In the name of love

by Ladybug5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Threat/bit of self harm/bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug5/pseuds/Ladybug5
Summary: Chloe discoveres ladybug's identity,but instead of helping Marinette she threatens Marinette that she will tell her secret to the whole school if Marinette doesn't back off of Adrien,continues standing up for People,and doesn't give up being class president.What will Marinette do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like reading my fanfic.its my first one ever.i promise I won't give up on it.
> 
> Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe discovers marinettes secret and instead of helping her she threatens her"if you don't want me to reveal your secret back off of Adrien don't even be friends with him,stop defending and protecting people as marinette and give up being class president" 
> 
> What will marinette do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading.this is my very first fanfic.i promise I won't give up
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy<3<3<3

Marinette detransformed infront of the lockers.she was unaware of the blonde who walked in." Aha Marinette Dupain-Cheng I know your secret"Chloe smirked deviously. 

Oh no I'm doomed Marinette thought. 

"Ok so what do you want from me Chloe"sighed Marinette."well well I never thought ladybug would be so pathetic and to think I was your number one fan...if you don't want me to reveal your secret you have to back off of Adrien not even be friends with him,stop defending and protecting people as Marinette and give up being class president"ordered Chloe.

"ok...I'll do it"whispered Marinette"good"snarled Chloe."but I...can't do them all..at once"sobbed Marinette"and why not" Chloe barked "because it will look suspicious if it all happens at once people will suspect especially Alya"explained Marinette. "Ok but I better start seeing changes"hissed Chloe as she left the locker room leaving Marinette alone.tears slid down Marinette's cheek.not now she thought.marinette composed herself for the last class of the day,just her luck it was miss bustier. 

She walked into class and went straight to miss bustiers desk"miss I can't be class president anymore it's just I have so much on my plate so..." "I understand dear go on to your seat I'll tell the class"replied miss bustier.

Marinette went to her seat smiling to Alya"I hope you don't get disappointed"Marinette said to the now confused Alya but before Alya could say anything miss bustier stood up from her desk "class quite down we're gonna start class but before we start I have an announcement "the class went quite listening to miss bustier."sadly Marinette has stepped down from being class president so the second candidate Chloe is class president"the class was shocked and horrified of the thought of Chloe becoming class president.marinette felt the gaze of the whole class she couldn't bear disappointing them but she had to it was the only way to keep them safe plus their disappointment would be more if they knew who was under the mask. 

~~~~~  
Adrien pov 

Why would Marinette give up being class president .Its not like her. Marinette is a born leader and fighter .she was meant to class president.  
~~~~~  
Normal pov  
Adrien couldn't focus in class he had to know why Marinette gave up so he decided to text her.

Marinette felt her phone buzz during the class she decided to see who it was.

Adrien:hey Marinette I was just wondering why did you step down from being president.is everything okay?

Marinette:hey Adrien it's just I've got so much on my plate with school and the bakery.....so I couldn't handle the stress of being president too I hope your not disappointed.

Adrien:I'm not disappointed I understand how stressful a full schedule could be if you ever need help I'm here for you

Marinette:thanks Adrien I appreciate it

 

Adrien:that's what friends are for

Texting Adrien broke Marinette's heart she has to let him go not even be friends with him to protect him she had to ignore and stay away from him in the name of love

At the end of class Marinette told Alya she had to go to help the bakery of course it was an excuse to go patrol.she ran out the class to the nearest alley "tiki spots on"

Ladybug went up to the roof tops and broke down on top of one her eyes started welling with tears as she sobbed and trembled. 

~~~~~  
Adrien pov

After school Adrien road home then went up to his room "plag claws out"

~~~  
Normal pov

Cat noir lept from roof top to roof top he wondered where was ladybug until he saw the familiar spotted heroine trembling on a roof top .the sight broke his heart.he rushed to where his lady was.he crouched down beside her and asked worriedly "my lady what's wrong"she wrapped her arms around him sobbing.he rubbed soothing circles on her back.they stayed like that for a while until ladybug looked up at him "Ch-ch-chat"she sobbed "what is it my lady"chat asked concerned and worried about her "s-s-s-someone dis-dis-discovered m-my i-i-identity"she chocked out.


	2. Chapter 2 comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comforts ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post daily but I promise I won't leave it more than a week 
> 
> Please comment so I can know the feedback

"S-s-s-someone d-discovered m-my i-i-i-identity"she choked out the started crying again.Chat wiped the the tears from her face since he was sitting in crisscross apple sauce he took her into his arms and cradled her while whispering "it's gonna be okay"over and over he kept cradling her until she calmed down he felt her heart rate slow down from its rapid pace and her breathing was slowing down.

He looked down at her.Her eyes were red and puffy.How dare someone make his lady cry he thought "so how did this person discover your identity"chat asked."W-well when the auk a was taken care of today I went to the locker room and detransformed when she walked in"ladybug inquired "is she trustworthy"asked chat"I don't know but I told her to keep it a secret"ladybug didn't wanna worry him about the threat and deal "well hopefully she'll understand"chat assured.He watched as ladybugs eyes started filling with tears"I'm so sorry chat if I had been more careful none of this would've happened you must be so disappointed in me"she cried "no no it's not your fault these things can happen I'm not disappointed at all and I will never be disappointed in you"he reassured.chat noir is such a great friend I'm so glad to have him he's always their when I need him."now come on let's see a smile bugaboo"she giggled and smiled fondly at him.

"Now let's go get ice cream"he cheered "ice cream?"she questioned"when I was younger my mother used to take me for ice cream when I was upset it always cheered me up"he answered excitedly "ice cream it is"she mimicked his excited tone.

They hoped from roof top to roof top until they spotted an ice cream stand.they landed infront of the ice cream stand.the owner was overjoyed with their presence"ladybug cat noir it's such an honor to serve you ice cream whatever you want is on the house" 

"So my lady what would you like"asked chat"hm...I'll have a cone of blue berry and strawberry"she answered "excellent choice my lady"chat said happily "what about you"asked ladybug "I'll have choclate and Oreo"he beamed.the owner handed them their orders with a big smile "thank you "they both said simeltainiously

They hopped on to the nearest roof top then sat side by side enjoying their ice cream "your right chat ice cream does cheer people up"she giggled   
"Indeed it does my lady"

"But chaton there is something else making me happy right now

"Oh?and what's that"

"You"

Chat felt a blush spreading on his cheecks"how so my lady?"

"By being by my side you cheer me up I always enjoy your company"

Chats blush deepened"I feel the same way my lady when I'm with you I feel alive and just the sight of you makes me smile I'm glad we're partners "

Now ladybug spread a blush of her own "silly kitty you know your more then a partner to me your my best friend I feel like I can tell you anything and your the most person I trust in the world and you always make me laugh thank you for being here chat"she beamed  
Chat was a speechless tomatoe then his ring beeped "well I should go before the cats out of the bag"he chimed"couldn't go one patrol without a pun chaton"she rolled her eyes "guilty as charged"he replied "see you around cat, bug out"they both went they're separate ways

Ladybug detransformed in an alley near the bakery.her parents were out for a wedding cake trip sort of thing.when she entered her room she remembered that she had to make a plan   
"Tiki I have to make Adrien dislike me"

"How are you gonna do that" tiki asked

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it"she sobbed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a plan for the next day. 
> 
> Adrien is confused by Marinette's odd behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments down below so I can improve my work
> 
> Enjoy <3<3<3

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it"she sobbed  
"Oh Marinette I'm so sorry you have to go through this"stressed tiki  
"I thought I was alowed to have a crush he didn't have to know even,i was ok with just being friends but now I can't even do that"cried Marinette while stroking the poster of Adrien.Tiki couldn't help but cuddle her chosen's cheek trying to give her strength.

Marinette wiped her tears away while planning "ok so I can avoid seeing him tomorrow and if I avoid him I'll have to disappear at lunch break so I don't sit with him and Alya and Nino at the end of the day I'll run out of the class explaining to Alya a quick excuse.i'll even have to start convincing Alya I got over him"planned Marinette.she looked up and put her hand on the poster"even though I will never stop loving him"murmured Marinette.

She crawled to bed letting soft sobs escape her mouth.The next morning Marinette woke up at 8:30 perfect she'll be at school just in time so she could avoid any potential small talk with Adrien.As Marinette was getting ready for school she glanced at her self in the mirror her eyes were red and puffy."I'll just tell Alya I didn't sleep well"mumbled Marinette.tiki couldn't stand seeing her chosen like this so she hugged her cheek "it'll get better Marinette don't worry there is always a rainbow after the storm"soothed tiki."thanks tiki"Marinette murmerd."now come on you want to be on time for school not late"chirped tiki.

Marinette heard the school bell as she made her way up the school stairs.she stopped when she heard a familiar limo stop.

'Adrien is here' was the only thing her brain process as she rushed up the stairs."hey mar-"the blonde started,but she was already gone.

'Weird'adrien thought.

Marinette walked into class being greeted by Alya "girl you look like you didn't sleep a wink last night"Alya stated."You don't have to tell me twice"Marinette sighed plumping her head on the desk while her friend gigled at the sight.

'now I won't see Adrien when he walks In' Marinette noted in her mind while still pretending to catch lost sleep.And there it was the light thud of him sitting.she left her head on the desk until miss bustier walked in.she slowly raised her head up from the desk.

*almost end of the second period*

"I've got to finish my math research go to lunch without me"Marinette whispered to aya as the bell rang.marinette bolted from her seat and ran to the library leaving a confused Alya.

*after lunch *

As Marinette sat at her desk she noticed Chloe bullieing rose.She was about to stand up when she remembered the part of the deal.

~Adrien pov~

When I saw rose being bullied by Chloe I was sure Marinette would stand up for her but to his utter surprise she didn't.marinette just sat there ignoring the whole scene.

'Weeeeiiiiirrrd'he thought for the second time today

 

He would've stood up for rose if it weren't Chloe because she is his childhood friend plus she would make a big fuss about it that's why he always kinda depended on Marinette.

*normal pov *

*end of school*

Marinette bolted out of the class room as soon as the bell rung."bye mar-"he started but she was already gone.

'Weird' he noted for the Third time today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is worried about Marinette so it's time for a certain cat to visit his princess.

Adrien flopped on his bed thinking about Marinette's odd behavior.  
"Plagg, Marinette seemed strange today do you think she's alright"

"Everyone has their off days you can't expect her to be perfect everyday"plag replied 

"I know your right but I'm worried about her"

"Then go see her"sighed plagg 

"Really?"questioned Adrien 

"Yeah but you owe me Camembert"reasoned plagg 

"Deal plagg claws out"

Chat noir jumped from roof to roof until he spotted Marinette's window. He plopped himself at the window and noticed Marinette at her des struggling with the physics homework and when she tilted her head up to look at her text book he noticed her eyes were red and she looked pretty pale.

He was worried about his princess so he decided to knock

Marinette looked up from her book and found chat noir with a cheeky grin spread across his lips she had gotten used to chat noir visiting once and a while.She sighed and rolled eyes while opening the window for him letting a autumn breeze slip inside."hello princess~"sang chat."why are you here"Marinette asked."can't a cat visit his princess"chimed chat."not when she's stuck with her homework"

"That's processly why I'm here,physics tutor at your service"chirped chat.

"Are you good?"

"Top of my class,only the best for you princess"

"You don't have to,really,it's okay"

"But I want to"confirmed chat

"Okay"Marinette replied while organizing her desk.Chat noticed her untouched plate of pasta and said "when was the last time you ate Mari".He watched as she stiffened at the question "I um...missed lunch"chat gasped at her answer"Mari that's not good for you,we're not starting physics until you finish your food"he scolded "but-" "no buts Marinette now sit down"Marinette sighed and sat down almost too obediently."but cha-"there was a spoon full of pasta shoved into her mouth"if your not gonna eat it I'm gonna feed you"chat said with a stirn tone.

Marinette sighed in defeat "okay okay but first I have an idea"chat watched with curiosity as Marinette pushed her rolling chair aside and replaced it with her chaise."there now we can both sit"Marinette said smiling brightly at him.that smile of hers made him melt.He snapped out of his thoughts when Marinette patted the place beside her.he gladly sat beside her feeling satisfied when he saw her pull the plate of pasta closer to herself but before he knew it pasta was shoved into his mouth.Marinette had a triumphant smile gracing her lips "just repaying the favor"she gigled"okay okay I deserved that but you would have done the same if I missed lunch"he quipped "fair enough"she stated while eating pasta.

When Marinette finished she pushed her plate aside and organized her books to start her homework.Chat couldn't help but ask"why didn't you eat lunch?""I was doing a research at the library"she answered"don't miss lunch again .it's not good for you .i care about you Marinette".she blushed a crimson shade of red "okay"she whispered."let's get started on the physics"chimed chat.

Time went by Marinette trying to solve and chat helping her and showing her the right way.Chat noticed how Marinette's eyes turned reder as time past and how her yawns kept increasing.he got more worried about Marinette every passing minute."I'm...at the ..last question"Marinette said sleepily as she started solving it.chat smiled fondly watching Marinette solve then he went back to writing her some notes when he finished he looked up from the notes and found Marinette asleep on the desk.She must have dozed off on the last question "she looks so cute"whispered chat.

Chat wrapped his arm around her and carried her bridal style to her.he set her down lightly and pulled the covers over her shoulders then he planted a kiss on her fore head "good night princess"he whispered as he turned around headed for the stairs but as he tried to leave he felt something tug on his tale. He turned around to find Marinette holding his tale"don't leave,stay"she murmured.

'Too cute'chat thought 

"Okay I'll stay"he reassured her "good"Marinette murmerd.As soon as he went under the covers Marinette wrapped her arms around him "don't...think..about..leaving"murmerd Marinette."I wouldn't dare "he said returning the gesture and wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out no spoilers here

"Marinette I thought you were a nice person but you turned out to be rotten"Adrien snarled 

""No Adrien it's not like that"Marinette sobbed 

"I thought we were friends but I guess you had other plans"

"Please it's not like that"

"then what is it,you can't just end it without even telling me.you don't even deserve my friendship.i hate you.

Marinette jolted awake sobbing waking up chat in the process "what's wrong princess"worried chat"I-i had..a n-nightmare"she cried "do you wanna talk about it"asked chat.she shook her frightened at the thought of it"ok you can tell me when your ready.now come here".she did as he said and scootched closer to him. He wrapped her in a warm embrace and caressed her hair until she fell asleep.He tucked her back in and then wrapped his arms around her"nothing will ever hurt you princess I will always protect you"whispered chat.little did he know that she heard every single word.hearing them put her mind at ease.

'I will protect you too chaton'she thought.

The next morning Marinette woke up and found that chat was gone,but he left her a note besides her.

"Spending time with you is always a pleasure princess.dont forget I   
am always here for you no matter what.i will see you again soon"  
~chat noir~  
The note made Marinette happy she slipped it into her box of precious items.in the box there was left over yarn from Adrien's scarf,the withered rose chat gave ladybug,the necklace that was made from tiki's charm on her birthday,Adrien's poem,the charm Adrien gave her on her birthday,her friendship bracelet with Alya,a bag she made front a small shirt her grandmother gave her,and pictures of her with family and friends.

She made her way to the mirror and noticed her eyes were ok"good morning Marinette"tiki chirped"did you sleep better "tiki asked "yeah I guess sleeping with chat made thing easier although I had a nightmare"replied Marinette."that's good to hear".

Marinette rushed to school forgetting to eat breakfast and pack lunch,but right before she entered school she heard crashes and screams at the park.out of instinct she ran to the alleyway next to the school and recited "tiki spots on"

She hurried to the park and the Akuma turned to her and yelled"I am memory changer and I will change your memories to my advantage" "you'll have to catch me first"taunted ladybug as she swinged her yo yo infront of her as a shield to diflect her hits of changing memories.

Ladybug saw chat start to arrive so she shouted a warning to him "she changes memories to her advan-"before she could finish her sentence she got hit with a memory changer.ladybug crouched down because of the impact of a memory changing.chat ran to her side wondering how the memory changed"my lady?"

"Don't 'my lady' me I hate you.your my enemy.

'Oh no'was the only thing chat chats mind processed

'Now she thinks I'm the enemy'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat deals with the Akuma 
> 
> Adrien helps Marinette

Chat dogged ladybug's attacks.how can I stop her without hurting her he thought.well love is stronger than hate so she won't be as powerful and people ho hate are arrogant and impatient.

"I don't want to hurt you my lady"chat said

"Too bad stray cat cuz I wanna hurt the hell out of you"she snarled as she hurled her yo yo toward him to tie him up.but chat got an idea he caught the end of it and pulled so the other end would attract.the force of attraction from ladybug's end pulled her to chats end.he caught and twirled her like spaghetti and dipped her."falling for me already my lady "smirked chat.she was too dizzy to respond which was part of his plan cuz she can't fight when she's dizzy.he set her down gently knowing her world was spinning then took the yo yo to purify the Akuma and ran to find memory changer.it was the first Akuma he had to face alone but ladybug has done it so many times he could handle one for her.

Chat found her at the Louve changing people's memories to painfull ones.Instead of confronting her he decided to take the Akumatized object from behind her he took a good look at her and then noticed the picture in her pocket.a memory of course.he tip toed quietly behind her and slipped it out of her pocket and ripped it then he struggled a little in opening the yo yo a bit then devilised the Akuma.

After that he rushed back to the park to help his lady.when he arrived he found ladybug sitting on the ground in the place he set her down in she looked confused and disoriented 

"What happened?"groaned ladybug as she put her hand on her head.

"A memory changing Akuma"chat said concerned for ladybug.

She tried to stand up but the world span and she stumbled into chats steadying arms"woah take it easy my lady having a memory changed isn't easy to recover from"worried chat as he set her back down and handed her water "drink it it's good for dizziness and head aches".

Ladybug took the water and drank then set it beside her. she clenched her hands on her head in pain.chat looked at her concerned for her health"I'll take you to a doctor"

"No no I have to be some where "she murmured 

"I can't leave you like this at least let me take you somewhere cLose to the place"

She was in too much pain to argue "fine the alleyway Near the school"she croaked

Chat helped her up and led her to the alley way.he returned her yoyo and they exchanged good byes."tiki spots off" Marinette recited 

"You should go to the nurse"suggested tiki 

"First I'll get permission from the teacher "muttered Marinette 

She made her way to class lucky for her it was miss bustier.she couldn't help bumping into things as she walked in with her hand on her head "I'm sorry I'm late miss,I was caught up in an Akuma attack,may I go to the nurses office " 

"Of course you can honey,can someone help Marinette to the nurses of-"before she could finish Adriens hand shot up"I could "Adrien blurted.Marinette was in too much pain to object .miss bustier nodded so Adrien rushed by Marinette's side leading her out the door.she looked so pale Adrien was worried she didn't eat breakfast when they got to the nurses office Marinette could barely keep her eyes open from the spinning.the nurse wasn't there so asthenosphere led her to the bed as soon as her head was on the pillow she was out like a light since the nurse wasn't there Adrien decided to stay with Marinette.

She looked so cute sleeping Adrien couldn't stop watching her even though he has seen the sight multiple times as chat.then Marinette started murmuring "no I'm so sorry Adrien "

Adriens eyes widened 

She said my name

She's having another nightmare and it was about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes care of Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are short I will try and make them longer

Why would she be having a nightmare about me?did I do something wrong?is she afraid of me,well that would explain the stuttering.but she conceders me a friend right?i don't have time to wonder I need to get Marinette something to eat because her paleness says that she didn't eat breakfast.

Adrien rushed out of the nurses office and to a nearby cafe.he stared at the menu unti he found something suitable so he went to the cashier."I'll one Oreo pancake to go"ordered Adrien.

"How many pancakes would you like on the stack?"asked the cashier 

"5"Adrien answered without hesitation.granted 5 was a lot but he wanted Marinette to have as much as she could because he was worried she would miss another meal later especially since chat had patrol so he couldn't drop by her room.

"That'll be 20 "chimed the cashier.adrien handed him the money then went to sit so he could wait.

After fifteen minutes of waiting the order arrived.he took the bag and rushed back to the nurses office.

When he walked in Marinette was still sleeping but her position changed she was curled up on her side so she faced him.Adrien couldn't stop smiling fondly at the sight .she looked so cute .he could never get tired of that sight but he had to wake her up to eat,so he sat beside her and caressed her hair then he Gently tapped on her shoulder and whispered "Marinette it's time to wake up"she slowly sat up on the bed and touched her head whincing at the throbbing "how long was I out "she asked groggily.

"First period and half the second"

She looked a little shocked"oh Adrien,you should go I don't want you to miss any lessons I'll be fine "

"No way I'm staying besides I already studied those lessons by heart "

"Of course you have but still I don't want to hold you back"

"And I don't want to leave you so deal with it"he smirked

Marinette didn't have the energy to argue"fine fine but you go at lunch"

"After"he countered 

"Deal"

"Speaking of lunch "he cut himself off raising the bag "you should eat"

"Adrien you didnt have to"blushed Marinette

"I wanted to"smiled Adrien "you obviously didn't eat"

"I'll pay you back"

"Nope it's my treat

"Fine how about we share it I wouldn't be able to eat it alone"

A grin spread on his face "I like the way that sounds"

Adrien took the container out of the bag and popped off the lid.marinette beamed at the sight on the plastic container laid a glorious stack of Oreo pancakes and on the top was wiped cream and two Oreos on top."I am so glad we are splitting this there was know way I could finish it ,but can I have a headache pill first"

"Sorry Mari you can't take a pill on an empty stomach"


	8. Anouncement

**im sorry i havent been uploading chapters recently.The reason is because i traveled and i just got back and since school is starting i organized my schedule and there will be a new chapter every saturday .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it a little short   
> I will make them longer  
> enjoy <3

They share they’re Oreo pancakes in a comfortable silence until...so marinette how did you get caught up in the akuma attack? ‘’she nearly chocked on her pancake “ummm…Well I was going to school when suddenly I got blasted by a memory change thing and the impact of it all made me collapse to the ground “he nodded at her answer in an understanding way while one thought lingered in his head.  
How did I not notice her? 

As soon as they finished they’re pancakes marinette put a hand on her head and groaned in pain. ’are you okay “Adrien asked concerned.  
“hand me a Panadol “  
“come on does it hurt that bad”  
“that’s like asking if fire burns”  
“ok ok I get it “Adrien liked seeing the sassy side of her that his other persona always got to see.he grabbed a pill from the box and handed it to her with a bottle of water.” umm…heh one thing I forgot to mention I actually d-don’t know how t-to take a pill “she confessed shyly .Adrien gasped dramatically “this wont do at all-its high time you learn pr-MArinette”He took a seat beside her bed and was thankful she didn’t pay much attention to his slip up.  
“ok so you put it in your mouth and drink it with water it helps to tilt your head back “he instructed.it took a few attempts but the third time was a charm. “well miss Dupain-Cheng you officially passed your course “he announced cheekily. She giggled at his comment .  
He reminds me of someone but I don’t know who   
“um you should go to class lunch break is almost over I’ll catch up with you”  
“are you sure?”  
“yeah you go ahead’’’  
He hesitated but left waving good bye. As he left he didn’t notice a certain blonde slip in to the nurse’s office.  
Marinette was packing her bag when the door slammed open followed by a certain blonde…who looked furious…oh...OH  
A million thoughts ran though marinette’s head in that exact moment.  
I was supposed to stay away from him…  
The deal…  
I have to pay hell for my little time in heaven...

“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT WE HADE A DEAL “Chloe barked interrupting the bluenettes thoughts. ’have a deal he was the one who volunteered I didn’t ask him to and nothing happened” explained marinette. “fair enough but don’t let it happen again’ ’snarled Chloe leaving the bluenette with her aching heart.


End file.
